Short Stories by Fiamocmyn  Very Short
by Fiamocmyn
Summary: Here are some short stories to make me laugh, about Keroro Gunso. Please review. Sorry for grammar mistakes I must have made!
1. 1: Mois's Practice

I do not own Keroro Gunso! Or Sgt Frog! Or any of the characters!

\-

Short Story 1: Mois's Practice (Did I spell that right?)

\-

"Gero, Gero, Gero! I am almost done with the new Gundam model Fuyuki bought me! Hm. Now where did I put that blue paint..." Keroro, lazy as ever searched around the floor for the can of blue paint (It's right in front of him, but that is not the point of the story.) The only thing abnormal about this was that he was doing this in the control room of the base, while Mois watched him, humming her annoying song that I will not type!

"Gero!" Keroro cried out, "I spilled the blue paint!" then, worrying more about his gumdam model than the base, yelled "Now how will I finish this!"

"You could say, at a dilemma?" Mois... said. (?)

Then the screen in the control room flashed on. It was Mois's father.

"Mois, due to you extensive stay on Pekopon, we assume you are down on practice, so the Angols have chosen a perfect planet for you to destroy for practice." her dad said.

"You could say, I should hurry up?" Mois smiled.

\-

"Mama, look! A shooting star!" was what everyone was saying that night.

\-

The intergalactic TV flashed on.

"Finally, all disputes regarding whether Pluto is a planet or not have been finished! Pluto is no longer a planet (Or anything else for that matter...) all thanks to AngolMois!" the reporter sighed, as if he had been on TV for hours.

"You could say, a job well done?" Mois smiled.

\-


	2. 2: The Avocado Gun

I do not own Keroro Gunso.

Thanks to KururuSoucho966 for this idea.

\-

Story 2: The Avocado gun. (Kukukuu...)

\-

"Now that I have some free time, I finally made an invention without the leader's command. Of course, that's not _all_ I've done during my free time, but... Kukukuu." Kururu looked at the new weapon.

"This turns organisms into food," Kururu said, to no one in particular (maybe the narrator, but I'm not really ever sure, with Kururu.)

"The settings are curry, military rations food, steak, curry (again), starfruit and many more. I'll just leave it here while I go turn the Sukiyaki for dinner into curry." Kururu laughed (scarily).

\-

"Kururu?" Keroro walked into the lab. "He's not here. Oh, well." Keroro turned, to leave.

"A new weapon?" Keroro asked himself. Then he looked at the dial. "Oh! It creates starfruit!" Keroro yelled, then aimed it at a random spot in the the ground. Once nothing happened Keroro yelled:

"It doesn't work!" and he threw the gun forcefully at the ground. After electricity buzzed around it, Keroro realized it was broken. "Oh, well, it didn't work in the first place." Keroro said, then he skipped out.

\-

"Okay! I'm done. Kukukuu. Hm? What's this? Someone broke the Creature-to-Food Gun?" Kururu returned to his lab. "The dial's stuck! And it's not even stuck on curry! It's stuck on avocados! Since Keroro must have been the one to break it... Kuuukukukuuu..." Kururu starting laughing insanely.

\-

Later, at the dinner table-

"Kururu! I made this special sukiyaki dinner for Mama being home tonight, and you turn it into curry? Now I have nothing to give Mama for dinner, and I promised I would be in charge of dinner!" Natsumi yelled at the yellow alien.

"Kukukuu," Kururu laughed, holding out a bowl. "How about some guacamole?"

\-


	3. 3: Father's Day

I do not own keroro gunso!

\-

Short Story 3: Father's day.

\-

"Hm. Look, Fuyuki, notes the stupid frogs wrote to their Dads for father's day!" Natsumi looked at the envelope.

"Well, let's read them!" Fuyuki was interested in alien dads, as usual.

"Okay, then!" Natsumi opened the envelope.

\-

_Dear Father,_

_ Happy Fathers day. Keroro is still restricting us from completing the invasion. Please do not visit!_

_Giroro Gocho_

_\-_

_ Dear Dad,_

_ Happy Father's day. Do you ever wonder why they do not have a son's day? If they did, then I would want a gundam model for it! 'Cause I really deserve a son's day!_

_Keroro_

_\-_

_ Dear Daddy,_

_ Fuyuki's friends are writing letters to their fathers for Fathers day. Happy father's day. What is father's day?_

_Alisa_

_\-_

Natsumi looked at Fuyuki curiously.

"Did Alisa really need to mail this letter?"

\-


End file.
